


Annie & Pepper 3: Soon (NSFW PDF Bonus)

by Ebhenah



Series: Fall Into You- Shance Anthology [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Amputee Shiro (Voltron), Anal Play, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Cock Cages, Consensual Kink, Dirty Talk, Domestic Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fall Into You, Fluff and Smut, Hotdogging, Kinky Funtimes, M/M, Modern AU, Multiple Orgasms, Negotiated kink, Office Worker Lance, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Queer Lance (Voltron), Rimming, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shiro still can't cook, Strap-Ons, Switch Lance (Voltron), Switch Shiro (Voltron), Vers Shiro, Veteran Shiro (Voltron), Vibrating egg, Youth Worker Shiro, alternating pov, bathing together, lots of pets, queer Shiro (Voltron), shance, vers Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebhenah/pseuds/Ebhenah
Summary: Lance and Shiro have a reputation for being a sweet and sappy kind of couple. So much so that their friends often give them a hard time about it... and they are. Neither of them would ever try to claim that theyweren'tsickeningly affectionate and doting with each other...But that's far from the full story.There's a whole other side to their relationship... a very kinky one that thrives on the deep trust and open communication they have together and their oft-overlooked adventurous streaks.
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Fall Into You- Shance Anthology [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721440
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Annie & Pepper 3: Soon (NSFW PDF Bonus)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fall Into ~~You~~ The Unknown, the PDF Bonus for [Fall Into You](https://twitter.com/talesofshance) [Shance anthology](https://talesofshance.tumblr.com/), which was spearheaded by the wonderful [Seki](https://twitter.com/rustdustshuffle). 
> 
> As always, I'm hugely grateful to [Punk](https://twitter.com/PunkInGlitter) for acting as beta for me again.

There were lots of things you could tell about a couple from how they interacted with each other when they were with trusted friends, Lance mused. Especially once that couple had been together for awhile. For example, he could tell that Allura liked to play harmless little pranks on Romelle to make her laugh because Romelle was always the slightest bit skeptical and excited whenever Allura said something surprising- ready for it to be unexpectedly playful. He could tell that Hunk lost track of time and counted on Shay to keep him from pulling all-nighters by the way it was second nature for her to periodically let him know how much time had passed, even when they were just hanging out at school or a pub. She’d pause and say “Hunk, we’ve been here an hour, babe” and he would smile and nod, often reaching out to clasp her hand, and go right back to whatever they were doing. It was sweet.

He supposed that there were things his friends knew about his relationship with Shiro, just from the way they interacted, too. They probably knew that Shiro was the early riser and would wake Lance up after his morning run with Starbucks because he was the one who always made the coffee orders and Lance could never remember how Shiro’s complicated order went- Venti something with soy milk and uh… Yeah. He didn’t know.

They probably knew that Lance did the cooking, and that they spent a lot of time cuddled up on the couch together, because they’d had that easy chair for like a year and a half and it still looked like it was on the showroom floor. They definitely knew that they were still flirty and ready to sing one another’s praises at the drop of a hat. He knew that, because Keith wouldn’t shut up about how saccharine they were, and they often made Pidge gag and throw things at them, and Allura would sigh wistfully and flick Romelle’s shoulder when they got going.

He shifted, the subtle shaking of the bus he took home from work rattling through him in a way that was as delicious as it was torturous and smiled, because… They _definitely_ did not know about this side of their relationship. He’d never known trust and acceptance like he had with Shiro. A level of trust and acceptance that had somehow led to sharing their _porn_ with one another. That had led to pouring out every deep, dark, secret fantasy with one another… and trying out a good chunk of them together.

Some of them had turned out to be total disasters (role play stuff, surprisingly, was soooo not for them. They both got self conscious and giggly.) Some turned out to be more fun to keep on the imagination side of things (God, that night at the strip club had been a bad choice for someone who had been working with at risk youth for so long! No lap dance was worth that level of awkward.) Some though? Oh… some had been big hits.

He thought back to that morning, when, after his shower, Shiro had helped him get all tucked away in the custom cock cage, locking it and pocketing the key. He remembered how soft and smokey Shiro’s voice had been when he whispered in his ear. “Eight days… that’s your longest yet. Are you still good?”

Lance had nodded, knowing that if he said no, Shiro would remove the cage and shower him in praise and other more tangible rewards. But it wasn’t Shiro that set the challenge up for him. It was Lance who did it. Lance who craved this. Lance who wanted to push himself. He’d long ago figured out that edging wasn’t for him, not the way that he’d most often seen it in porn and erotica- being brought to the brink of orgasm and stopping, often repeatedly. He’d tried that, and he hated it… but he kept coming back to this vague desire for… something…

Eventually, with Shiro’s help they’d figured out that it was _this_ that he was craving. A kind of slow build enforced chastity. His cock cage was comfortable and functional. It didn’t punish him for getting hard, but it kept any stimulation to his penis almost non-existent. He set himself a goal and they decided on what was on the table for intimacy during that period. Shiro checked in with him often, and in addition to the standard green/yellow/red system, they’d added a couple of trigger words that helped him communicate to Shiro whether he felt up to ramping up the challenge of his goal and in what way.

So, he’d nodded, and Shiro had insisted on a verbal cue, his thumb rubbing tenderly at the hinge of Lance’s jaw and his grey eyes practically glowing with love. “I’m green, Ro.”

“Last day, sweetheart,” he’d answered, kissing him softly, “you just have to make it to midnight… so… tonight, you get to fuck me… and I’ve got a special surprise planned for you when you get home from work if you are good all day.”

He’d been so good, too. He’d done all of his check-ins perfectly. Shiro knew his schedule and when Lance would be free to reply to him, so he timed his texts carefully. Lance had five minutes to reply, and depending on what was going on, Shiro would either stick to texts or he’d call. Today there had been four seperate phone calls- each one more arousing than the last. Plus several selfies reminding him that Shiro was wearing Lance’s favorite jeans and one of _Lance’s_ t-shirts under his button down. It was going to be stretched all to hell, but that was beyond fine, because Lance knew just how good it looked with Shiro’s strong back and chiselled chest straining the seams.

By the time he’d gotten on the bus, he was reaching his limit. It was almost seven pm now, and he was counting down the hours. _Soon_ , he reminded himself. Soon, he would be home. Soon, he would be walking through the door of the little house they shared with the two cats and Sandy, the puppy Keith had given them as a housewarming gift. Soon, he’d be wrapping his arms around the man he loved and starting dinner. Soon…

He climbed out of the bus much more eagerly than he’d boarded it. Kissed his fingertips and touched them to their little mailbox labelled “SLAPS” as he passed it, knowing that Shiro would have already collected the mail. Just as he’d expected, Sandy came running, barking excitedly to welcome Lance home. Pepper chased after him, winding around Lance’s ankles as he divested himself of his coat, backpack, and shoes. “I’m home!” he called, as if Shiro wouldn’t have heard the ruckus from the pets.

“Kitchen!” was his reply, so Lance stepped around Sandy and Pepper and headed down the hall.

Shiro was dishing up dinner for them- he’d ordered in Chinese food. There was a reason that Lance did the cooking… and it was the same reason that Keith refused to eat anything that Shiro prepared except breakfast foods. Shiro was… honestly, the only word that fit was ‘cursed’. When it came to cooking, Shiro was cursed. It worked out, though, because Lance loved to cook… but some days, Shiro surprised him with take-out when he worked late.

Lance had to take a minute just to soak up the vision he was greeted with. Barefoot now, but still dressed in those jeans that Lance loved so much, and Lance’s shirt, Shiro hummed and kind of bounce-swayed along to the music that was playing on their smart speaker. It looked like an ad for… cologne or something. Definitely an ad. Sex sells, and Shiro was basically sex on legs. It was unreal.

Unfair that he always looked so good.

Unbelievable that this man loved him.

But he did. Lance wasn’t always solid on _why_ , but he never, ever doubted that Shiro did love him. “Aww… you didn’t have to get take-out, gorgeous.”

“This is the place where we had that lunch meeting last month and I wanted you to be able to try it.” Shiro answered with a smile, “plus, you had to work late tonight. Lemme spoil you a little!”

“You spoil me a lot,” he countered, leaning in to plant a little kiss on his cheek. “Thank-you. It smells delicious.”

“It’s really good! I think you’ll like it.” Setting the little cardboard container down, Shiro turned, pulling Lance close, “welcome home. I missed you today.”

“You did?” he smiled, “I missed you, too.” Grinning, Shiro tightened his hold on Lance and kissed him, slow and lazy, taking his time with it. By the time he lifted his head, Lance was practically squirming. His whole body was lit up with sizzling arousal. It felt like sparks in his bloodstream, powerful surges in the current that was their attraction to one another. He groaned, dropping his head to Shiro’s shoulder for a second. “I’ll set the table.”

Shiro chuckled, letting him go. “Seven fifteen,” he said mildly, “less than five hours until midnight. Color check?”

“I’m green, Ro. Still very green… and kinda hating myself for it.”

That earned him a deep, rolling laugh and a saucy wink from his boyfriend. “I’ll make it worth the wait. Promise.”

“That’s not helping!” It didn’t take long to set the table… especially since Shiro had taken it upon himself to portion out the order onto plates. Even with Annie’s appearance and demands for attention, the table was set before Shiro joined him with the food.

“Veggie spring rolls, pork lo mein, sweet and sour chicken balls, ginger beef, and fried rice. I stuck to our favorites for the first order. We can try new stuff next time.”

“This is amazing! Love you so much.”

“I love you, too,” Shiro cooed, “more every day.”

By the end of the meal, Lance was starting to regret some of his choices.

How the fuck did Shiro make _eating_ so fucking sexy?!? Between the lowering of noodles into his mouth from above and the way he ate the spring rolls with his fingers- catching drips with his tongue, and making a show of sucking the grease and sauce off of his fingers after every single bite- Lance thought he might actually ignite.

He was doing it on purpose, too! Lance knew what Shiro’s _feigned_ innocence looked like and it was allll over this stunt. He’d ordered the food and managed to turn the entire meal into some kind of weird peep-show specifically to push Lance to his limits… which… you know… was the whole _point_ of Lance using that particular nickname. But still… he didn’t have to be so damned _good_ at it!

“I can’t wait to give you your surprise,” Shiro whispered into his ear. They’d finished loading the dishwasher and stowing the leftovers into the fridge when Shiro had flattened himself against Lance’s back. His weight pinned Lance’s hips to the kitchen counter, Shiro’s erection slotting perfectly against the crease of Lance’s ass and grinding ever so softly as he steamed Lance’s ear with his words. Even through Shiro’s jeans and Lance’s slacks, the heat was scorching. Lance whimpered, spine bowing to press back against Shiro at the only two points that mattered at the moment.

“I do _love_ surprises,” Lance mewled, trying to regain some semblance of self-control.

“Want a hint, then?” Shiro asked, dropping soft, nuzzling kisses to the column of Lance’s neck. Fuck! That felt really, really good.

“Mmhmm,” he answered, craning his head to one side in encouragement.

“I bought a new butt plug… just for you… I’m wearing it now.”

Evil.

Shiro was fucking evil.

“That’s not a hint!” True. It wasn’t even remotely close to a _hint_! That was just a… reveal. A torturously appealing reveal of information that Lance wanted to make use of A-S-A-fucking-P!

“It is, though,” Shiro said through a smirk. “A hint of what’s gonna happen later.”

“What time is it?” he whined, debating whether he should call it or hold out for midnight.

“Nine-ish.”

Three hours to midnight. He could handle three hours.

Right?

“Are you sure?” Shiro chuckled.

Huh? Oh shit… he’d said that out loud? Damn, his control was fraying more than he’d thought. “Yup,” he answered, popping the ‘p’ cheerfully. He could do this! Three hours was nothing. Three hours was easy. “I’ve got this!”

“So determined,” purred Shiro, dropping kisses to Lance’s throat. “Confident. C’mon… I’m not nearly as patient as you and I wanna give you your surprise.”

Listen- you’d be hard pressed to find anyone who loved their boyfriend more than Lance loved his boyfriend. Shiro was… pretty damn close to perfect. Handsome, kind, smart, hard-working, modest, optimistic, affectionate, fun… he had flaws, but they seemed minor compared to all the things that Lance loved about him. Lance could deal with his absolute inability to learn to cook. He could deal with his ‘Dad jokes’ (and, you know, actually, a good 60% of those were genuinely funny, but he’d never let Shiro know that!), and his blatant favoritism with their pets (Annie was a cuddle monster and every bit as awesome as the more playful Sandy and Pepper!). He could even deal with Shiro’s tendency to leave his prosthetic in strange places that somehow always managed to scare Lance into shrieking when he blearily headed to the kitchen for cold water in the wee hours of the night.

But this? This might be too much to bear.

* * *

Shiro’s voice echoed off the walls but he couldn’t seem to care enough to hold back. When Lance had first started exploring this interest of his, Shiro hadn’t been sure what to expect. It didn’t hold the same appeal to him that it had to his boyfriend… at least not until Lance had actually tried it. There’d been a few false starts, which was to be expected… but then… oh boy…

Lance had always been attentive and affectionate, and they were both tactile people with romantic streaks. They’d taken things slow when they first got together, and there was a thrill to that slow pace, a certain _charge_ to forcing themselves to take their time that was intoxicating and heady. He hadn’t expected that to come back after they’d settled into their relationship and living together.

But that’s what this kink of Lance’s did. His boyfriend was sweet and charming and wonderful- and he had a competitive streak. He liked setting goals for himself, challenges that pushed his limits. It hadn’t taken long for any worries about Lance keeping a physical distance while he was testing his limits to be put to rest. Lance didn’t want that. He wanted the opposite of that!

So, that meant: necking for hours, until they were both shaking and breathless; taking ages to slowly kiss and caress each other into bonelessness; driving one another into mindless groping, groaning hunger, all returned to their relationship. Over time he’d learned just how to push and tease Lance until Shiro could _watch_ him fight the impulse to call the whole challenge off and give in… without nudging him past that last strand of self-control.

He hadn’t expected it to be sexy… but it was _so fucking_ **_hot!!_** It tapped into his own competitive streak, layered over his helpful and encouraging nature. He didn’t _want_ Lance to cave- he wanted him to succeed… but he wanted him to have to _work_ to get there… and holy shit did taking Lance apart bit by bit do it for him in a way he hadn’t thought was possible!

They’d figured out quickly that never touching Lance in a sexual way made it too easy, too boring for Lance, and too lonely for Shiro. There was more to their relationship than sex and even as robust as their intimate life was, they could go a week or two without sex when work was busy or one of them wasn’t feeling well pretty easily as long as they still got affection and attention from one another. Neither of them was willing to sacrifice any non-sexual intimacy for the sake of this, so that meant they had to find a balance that worked. Eventually, they’d worked out some simple rules. Check-ins, and safe words, and coded signals kept things from getting out of hand, but other than that, it was pretty much ‘anything goes’ within a basic framework- Lance could even cum, as long as he did it without anyone touching his cock, and Shiro couldn’t bring him to the brink and then stop.

So, after revealing his hint, he’d led Lance to their bedroom and pulled him into his arms. Bit by bit, they’d peeled each other out of their clothes and fell into the bed. Lance had practically worshipped him- hot, hungry kisses; murmured compliments and hissed exclamations as his hands trailed and kneaded and clutched; teeth nipping at Shiro’s throat and shoulders until he could barely hang on to a thought.

Then he’d pushed Lance facedown into the mattress and worked him open with his mouth and his fingers until he was a shaking, babbling, writhing mess. When Shiro slotted his cock into the spit-slick, clenching crease of his ass, Lance nearly sobbed. Shiro hummed in appreciation and rocked his hips, watching as Lance ground back against him, wanting more than the slide and the pressure of Shiro thrusting slowly between the cheeks he was pressing together so they wrapped tight around him. “You remember what I said you could do tonight?” he purred.

“Mmmhmmm,” Lance panted, clutching at the bedding and craning up into the contact. “You said… mmm… I could…. I… I…  _ holy shit, Takashi _ ... I could fuck you… so…  _ ah… ah… _ quit fucking hotdogging me and let me fuck that pretty cock, baby…”

“That wasn’t what I meant, though,” he chuckled, leaning down to lick a stripe up Lance’s spine, tasting the salt of his skin with a soft rumble. “I haven’t been wearing this plug all night so you could bottom for me… annnnnd as much as I love being in that perfect little ass of yours, I have other plans.”

_ ”Shiiiirrrrooooo…” _ he whined, squirming under him, and  **fuck** it felt so goddamn good that Shiro nearly scrapped all his careful plans, because… Jesus… being inside of Lance when he was this needy was a slice of fucking heaven. “S’not… s’not midnight yet… oh God, you’re not going to string me out until  _ midnight _ are you???”

“No sweetheart,” he cooed, pressing little, nuzzling kisses that made Lance whimper and sigh to the irresistible line of that throat, “told’ja I had a surprise for you, remember?”

“Ah-huh…” Lance nodded, his hips jerking restlessly up into Shiro’s weight and hands twisting up the sheet until Shiro thought he might rip it.

“You want your surprise, darling? Hmmm? I promise you’ll love it… I know you so well, don’t I? Know just how to make you happy, right?”

“Yesss… you do… mmhmm… so happy… make me so happy… love you so much…” Twisting, Lance kissed him. It was a little clumsy because of the angle, but it sent jolts of electric attraction through him, making him moan and shift his weight to deepen the kiss. He crawled a little higher on the bed, creating space for Lance to roll onto his back as they kissed.

It was always so easy to get caught up in kissing Lance- everything else falling away, even when they were stretched as taut as a bowstring with need. This time was no exception. His lips just felt too damn good. Mouth like velvet and ambrosia, meeting him with a hunger that entranced Shiro every damn time. Lance moaned into the kiss and Shiro was swept away, feasting on endless kisses until Lance’s head snapped back on a high, keening noise that brought him back to reality. “Love you,” he whispered, risking another quick kiss to those tempting lips before he pulled away.

He rolled to the far side of the bed, pulling open the drawer of his nightstand and taking out a box. It was silver, a leftover from Christmas. The lid was wrapped in navy blue ribbon, the satin forming a picture-perfect bow. 

“Umm… thi… this is my present?” Lance asked, visibly struggling with his focus.

“Mmhmm,” he answered, his hand wrapping lightly around his cock and giving it a slow stroke, the movement catching Lance’s eye. He purred softly, licking his lips and sinking his teeth into his bottom lip. “That’s your present,” he said, knowing how distracted Lance had gotten just from that little show.

“Mmmmm? Oh! Right…” Forcing himself to look away with an effort that showed in every line of his lean frame, Lance lifted the lid to his present and peeled back the tissue paper. He blinked slowly, the implications of the gift sinking in. “Are you fucking serious?”

He couldn’t resist the grin, “it’s just an option, baby. I’m not going to be upset if you aren’t interested…”

“Well,  _ this _ is a definite keeper,” Lance answered lifting the small blue vibrating egg out of the box by its cord. “But…” He set it back down, “this other thing is… new… I’ve never used a strap-on before… Okay… that’s not  _ quite _ true… I’ve never actually  **worn** a strap-on before… that’s the idea, right?”

Shiro nodded, “yeah… it sits high and the straps are like a jock, so…”

“So, I can wear it without taking off the cage,” Lance finished for him, a slow smile spreading over his face, “and I can fuck you… before midnight…”

“Mmhmm… like I said… an option.”

“Sold!” Lance chirped, already fiddling with the straps.

They made short work of getting everything situated. The straps took a little trial and error to get the strap-on situated properly, and Shiro got admittedly distracted when it came time to tuck the egg inside of Lance. He just loved the way that Lance reacted when he ate him out too much to resist the temptation. By the time he pulled away enough to press the lubed up toy into the softly yielding hole, Lance was shaking, desperate little whimpers escaping him as he thrashed against the pillows. The controller was already in Lance’s hand and as Shiro pressed a sweet little kiss to the inside of Lance’s thigh, he heard the soft buzzing start up a split second before a low moan drowned it out.

The change in Lance was immediate. He surged up to his knees, half tackling Shiro to the bed with a toe-curling kiss. “Wanna fuck you,” Lance growled against his lips, “how careful do I need to be?”

“I trust you,” Shiro answered, head craning back to expose his throat to Lance’s lips and teeth and tongue. He felt hands grab at his ass and shift him on the mattress as Lance made his way down to bite into the muscle of Shiro’s shoulder. Pleasure burst into being, bright white and blinding and Shiro shook. The dark chuckle he heard in response  _ did things _ to him, his legs wrapping around Lance’s narrow hips of their own accord.

“Breathe, carino,” Lance rumbled, tugging gently at the plug Shiro was wearing. He willed himself to relax on a slow sigh as Lance pulled the toy free of him. He whimpered at the loss of the fullness he’d been so enjoying, but it was short-lived. Warm, nimble fingers slipped into him, testing and stroking playfully. “So hot… knowing you’re all ready for me.” When he was this turned on, Lance’s childhood accent leaked out, somehow making his voice sound like smoke and ocean and stolen moments.

“So ready,” gasped Shiro, craning into the teasing stretch of those fingers. His boyfriend rose up onto his knees. Dark brows drew together in concentration as he navigated the unfamiliar logistics of the strap-on. The silicone toy felt cold and alien compared to Lance’s touch, but the stretch was delicious and Lance trembled against him at the effort of taking his time making his heart skip a beat or two. 

Those gorgeous blue eyes darted back and forth between his face and where the toy was slowing sinking into him. “Holy  **fuck** , Takashi… how are you so fucking hot?” Groaning, Lance grabbed his hips and lifted him a little, moving him into a better position like he weighed nothing. His strength never ceased to surprise Shiro. Long-limbed and sleek, Lance didn’t  _ look _ like he could manhandle Shiro like that, but he could, and frequently did… and Shiro’d be lying if he said it wasn’t one of the hottest things he’d ever encountered. 

Warm hands slid over his thighs, pulling one of his legs up over his shoulder while he kneaded the other. Shiro knew the question that was on Lance’s face, even without looking, which was handy, because in his blissed out haze he’d thrown his head back and screwed his eyes shut. “So good,” he answered the unspoken query. “Fuck me, Lance… don’t hold back…”

It took a few minutes to get the hang of the slight change to the angle, and he could see Lance falter a bit without the sensory feedback he was expecting, but then… holy shit… it was so much better than he expected it to be! 

Fingers dug into the muscles of his legs hard enough that he was sure there’d be little bruises in the morning, but he didn’t care. Couldn’t care. Could barely hang on to a thought. Lance’s hips moved at a deep, driving pace, the slightly bendy silicone of the strap-on hitting exactly right to make him forget everything but the way he felt, the way Lance was making him fall to pieces. Shiro flung his arms above his head, instinctively trying to grab at a headboard that was nowhere close to where he was reaching.

“Feel good?” rasped Lance, hiking Shiro’s hips a little higher and adding a roll to his hips that made Shiro’s eyes roll back in his head. “Fuck… you’re so pretty, baby… always so fucking gorgeous… so hot… love you so much… love making you lose your mind…”

“Lance,” he panted, barely hanging onto a thought, but unable to forget, for even an instant, who was making him feel so good. “Lance… ah ah… Lannnnce…”

“Taking it so good… wish I could feel it… you always feel so good wrapped around me…” His voice was climbing in pitch now, frustration making him whiny. “Miss being inside you… your ass… your mouth… sweet fuck… your  _ mouth _ ,” he choked off on a whimper, hips jerking.

The pace increased and Lance leaned over him, the new position spreading him wide. He could hear the filthy sound of the lube squelching as their bodies collided. The creak of the leather straps straining against the demands Lance was putting on them combined with the sounds of the mattress and bedframe to create the lewdest soundtrack he’d ever heard- outside of the the one Lance himself was making.

Hot, open-mouthed kisses scorched a path across Shiro’s collarbone and up his throat, punctuated with frustrated growls and needy whimpers. Lance’s lips crashed into his in a fiery kiss. Lance’s elbow was planted into the bed by Shiro’s shoulder and when he grabbed a fistful of Shiro’s hair the sudden spike in sensation made Shiro cry out into the kiss. 

It only seemed to fuel Lance who was slamming into him so hard now that the slap of their bodies coming together echoed in his ears. His whole body tingled, fire racing through his veins. Sweat coated both of them, the slick glide of Lance’s skin against his own only adding to the overwhelming waves of sensory input that was pushing him closer and closer to climax. 

His prosthetic was pinned by Lance’s arm, leaving him to grope and cling to Lance one-handed. It didn’t feel like enough. It didn’t feel like near enough to keep him anchored in his body. Each powerful thrust threatened to split him in half somehow- sending him into the stratosphere with the force of the arousal and exhilaration he felt while his body quaked and coiled in on itself.

“So close,” he gasped into the kiss, prompting Lance to catch his lip between his teeth and tug hard enough to pull a pained little whimper out of Shiro.

“Cum then,” Lance demanded, “wanna feel it… can’t feel you around me… so… lemme feel you coat us in cum… show me how much you like how I fuck you…” He felt Lance’s forehead press against his own and managed to force his eyes open, make them focus. Blue eyes bored into his own, dark with frustrated hunger, “cuz… I can do this all fucking night… but you gotta show me how much you want it… make it worth it… Cum for me carino…”

“Llllannnnce,” he moaned, breath coming in short little bursts between the litany of his boyfriend’s name. He rocked up to meet every snap of Lance’s hips. Clung to him like a lifeline. Whispered ‘I love you’s into Lance’s ear when Lance dropped his head to press his face into the mattress on a high-pitched, desperate whine. 

He teetered on the edge of climax for so long that it started to hurt. So long that when it finally happened, it genuinely felt like he’d shattered. He would have sworn that he’d been blown apart by pleasure, the way lightbulbs did in housefires. The pressure built inside, a response to the rising heat until the fragile exterior simply couldn’t contain it anymore. He cried out, his ecstasy pumping out of him to paint their torsos white.

“So fucking hot,” Lance growled, slamming into him hard and holding himself there at the peak of the thrust. He rocked his hips from side to side in a slow, delicious grind that rubbed over Shiro’s prostate just right, coaxing more and more pleasure out of his trembling body.

* * *

Shiro twitched and quaked under him, the long fingers of his hand fluttering against Lance’s back as aftershocks rolled through him. He fucking loved the way his name sounded on Shiro’s lips when he was like this. That breathless little babble, the L and the A and the N all drawled out and trailing off into something that was closer to a hiss than a word. Smiling into his skin, he pressed soft little kisses to Shiro’s throat. “So beautiful… my gorgeous Takashi… how many was that, carino?”

“Ummm… unnnn… umm… umm… hnnng,” his spine arched hard enough to lift Lance, dislodging him on a spasm of pleasure that made Shiro’s chin thrust up into the air, a strangled sound rumbling through him. 

Woah… okay… time for a little change of pace!

He slipped the toy free of Shiro’s clenching hole, cooing soft, soothing noises. Lance tangled their fingers together, thumb stroking over the racing pulse at his wrist. “Okay baby… breathe… you’re okay…” Shiro slumped, dropping back onto the mattress, head still tossing from side to side.

By God, he looked good all fucked out like this. Lance’s cock was so hard it fucking  _ hurt _ but he could deal with that if it meant he got to see this… got to _cause_ this! He could soooo deal with it! 

Because… Shiro was… wow.

Sprawled out on the bed, prosthetic discarded in haphazard frustration like three orgasms ago. His skin glistened with sweat and cum in the low light, flushed rosy from arousal and exertion. Lovebites and hickeys stood out, dark against the softer flush, red and purple decorating his chest and shoulders and thighs. Purring in appreciation, because he knew that Shiro’s back and ass was just as marked up (if not more) Lance rubbed at the strong muscles of Shiro’s thigh, helping him settle back into his body. 

“La...Lllllaaaaannnsssss…” he whispered, tugging at his hand, “kisssss…”

Smirking, Lance stretched out over him, taking his time with the kiss. It wasn’t quite as gentle as he wanted and more than a little sloppy, because his control had been fraying for a while now, but it was well received all the same. Shiro craned up into it, biting at his lips and licking deep into his mouth, still hungry and demanding despite… fuck… Lance had lost count.

Turns out, with his cock caged, and a strap-on in place, Lance could go… and go… and go… Even with the egg buzzing away right the fuck against his prostate, he could hold off- if it meant getting to fuck Shiro more. He could handle the need and the eagerness if it meant getting to watch Shiro shatter over and over.

Up until now, they’d yet to hit Shiro’s limit for overstimulation. Once Lance had realized that he _loved_ fucking him even without being able to feel him wrapped tight around his cock, it occurred to him that they might just manage to this time. “Love you so much,” he whispered as he ended the kiss.

“Love you, too,” panted Shiro between hot little nips and bites along Lance’s jaw that set off little bursts of pleasure behind his eyes and sent jolts of tingling awareness racing over his skin.

He smiled, craning his head back to expose his throat to Shiro’s teeth, “there you are… welcome back to earth, space cadet. So, how many was that?”

“Umm… uhmmm… six? Mmm… yeah… I think… six…”

“Ffffffuck… you are amazing! Need to stop?”

“Uh-uh… wanna ride you…” he growled, flipping Lance onto his back and straddling him- which got exactly zero complaints from Lance. “Annd… turn it up… you’re… mmmm… too coherent…”

Turn it up? Lance might die. He might just keel over from pleasure. But it wasn’t like he could deny this man anything… especially when he was naked and Lance was this fucking horny. He fumbled until he found the controller for the egg vibrating inside him and thumbed the buttons. “Hnnnng…” Holy shit! That got real intense, real fast. His hips wriggled of their own accord, body seeking sensation it wasn’t about to get anytime soon.

“Better,” growled Shiro, bracing his hand on Lance’s chest as he sank down onto the silicone cock of the strap-on with a lewd moan. Lance watched, riveted, as it disappeared, inch by inch, Shiro’s straining, leaking, cum-smeared cock twitching and jumping eagerly. His thighs shook… and Lance wasn’t sure how long this position was going to work- but he’d be damned if he was going to miss out on a second of it.

“So fucking greedy,” he teased, smirking as Shiro shivered from his voice. “Gonna fuck you till you’re coming dry… empty out that pretty cock… want that, Takashi?”

“Mmhmm,” he whimpered, nodding. His eyes screwed shut and he bit into his lip, hard… and sweet blessed angels in heaven- it was better than any wet dream Lance’s sleeping mind had ever managed to come up with. 

Shiro bouncing and grinding on his cock, thighs working, head thrown back, low, almost feral moans bouncing off the walls- it couldn’t be real… there was no way anything that fucking carnal actually existed in reality.

But it did.

He was real.

And he was Lance’s.

“Mine,” Lance bit out, needing to hear it. One of his hands grasped Shiro’s hip, thumb and fingers digging into his flesh, marking him up. The other wrapped tight around that bobbing cock, “aren’t you?”

“Lance! Fuck! Yes! Yours… all yours… yoursyoursyoursyours… oh God… soooo gooood…”

“So good,” he agreed, hips rolling. The new setting was getting to him. He could feel the rushes of heat starting to build, making his thoughts float away. More… he needed more… wanted more… and Shiro’s mouth was so fucking far away…

Shiro’s arm wound around his neck and they were kissing before Lance realised he’d sat up. They were so slick from Shiro’s cum, that even squashed between them, the stroke of his hand over Shiro’s cock was easy and smooth. His other hand grabbed at that perfect ass… so close and so infuriatingly far from being wrapped around Lance’s cock like he wanted.

Shiro always took it so pretty. Always felt so perfect. Hot and tight and clinging just exactly the way that made Lance fall apart so much faster than he wanted. Because what he wanted was… to never stop… to just lose himself in Takashi for ever and ever and ever…

A whine built in the back of his throat… he needed more… more than this muted sensation. He needed to feel Shiro’s body jolt and shake when he slammed into him. His nails digging into Lance’s back and his cries of ecstasy in his ears as Lance made him cum again and again. Reaching further, he let his fingertips brush up against what he wanted so badly. The fake dick was a mess of lube, but he could still feel the skim of the silicone against his fingertips as he teased at the stretched out rim of Shiro’s ass. 

Shiro moaned into the kiss. The never-ending kiss. Lance’s thumb slid over the satiny head of his boyfriend’s cock. Shiro jolted, a belated aftershock making him lock up and shake. He stroked him through it and rolled Shiro under him again. “I got you, baby,” he promised, “gonna fuck you so good…”

“So… so… so good,” he agreed, nodding against Lance’s shoulder. “Always… always so good…”

He felt like he was going to burst. Shiro felt so damn good in his arms. Tasted so good against his lips. He loved the way he locked his legs around him. Loved the way he clawed at his back, bit into his shoulders. Everything was perfect. Better than perfect. Divine.

So good… it was all so good… but there was… no relief. It all just kept ramping up. Delicious tension kept building… and he could feel it… so close. Just… barely… out of reach.

Climax.

He could practically taste it.

Reflexively, he increased his pace, chasing it.

Instincts took over and between one breath and the next he passed some kind of threshold. Some kind of limit.

He still wanted to make Shiro feel good… make him cum… but he had to get there too. He had to.

Had to.

Had to.

Hitch Shiro’s leg higher.

Higher.

Arm under his knee. Hoist it up over his shoulder so he could go deeper.

Deeper.

Harder.

Almost… but… not quite… he barely registered that the keening whine that filled the room was coming from him.

Faster.

More.

Biting back a snarl, he leaned down, stretching Takashi wide as his hips slammed forward and he buried his face in Shiro’s throat, nuzzling the soft flesh before turning his head to suck purple marks into being along his shoulder.

“You close, baby?” Shiro mewled, nipping at his earlobe. “Been working so hard… taking such good care of me… wanna make you feel good, too… you gonna cum for me? Hmmm??”

“Mnnff…”

“Fuck, yeah… show me how much you like fucking me, Lance… wanna make you cum so hard…”

“Shiro… fuck!”

“Like… mmm… like that time… after… _holy fuck_... right there… right there… that time… oh God… at the… the… pub… remember? You… _fuck_ came down my throat… in the coat check room…”

“Shiiiiirrrroo,” he whined, memories flooding him. God, that had been hot… there wasn’t even a lock on the door!

“Anyone could have… walked in… _faster, baby_... seen us… didn’t care… I didn’t care… had to… had to… had to taaaaaste you… Lannnce… gonna… gonna… _shit!_... cum for me, Lance… cum _with me_! Please, baby! Please… please… pleasepleaseplea- hnnng!”

“Fuck! _Takashi!_ ” It felt like he was scrabbling at some kind of precipice, and then he was freefalling _through lightning_ somehow. His whole body jolted and shook as his orgasm ripped through him. Fingers clutched at his hair, wrenching his head up into a kiss that seemed to trigger a whole new climax. He cried out, the noise muffled by Shiro’s lips. He writhed and trembled, unable to stay still as wave after wave of _sensation_ poured through him- liquid and electric all at once.

It felt like it lasted for hours, but that was definitely impossible, because hours of that shit would straight up _kill_ someone! Eventually though, he was able to shakily pull away from Shiro and collapse onto the bed beside him. Wordlessly, they both dragged in lungfuls of air, letting it escape in groans and sighs as they recovered.

It wasn’t until the twitches and jumping muscles became painful that Lance’s brain engaged enough to remind him that there was a toy still vibrating inside him and it had one hundred percent overstayed its welcome. Whimpering, he flailed around until he found the control he’d dropped at some point and shut the thing off. 

The cage was less than comfortable with rapidly cooling cum inside it, and based on his sudden awareness of the bands of _fire_ under them, the leather straps around his thighs and waist had started to chafe ages ago.

“How’re you feeling?” Shiro asked, his voice wobbley.

“I feel… fucking amazing,” he answered honestly. “Need to get properly naked like yesterday, though.”

“Bath?”

“Holy _shit_ yes! A bath sounds amazing!” He turned his head to grin at Shiro, who kissed him softly. “Do you have any idea how much I love you?”

“Mmmm… I love when you get all sappy in the afterglow,” he grinned back, “and yes- I do… it’s a lot.”

“Uh-huh… _a lot_ a lot,” Lance replied, “you okay? It’s hard to tell how rough is too rough with this thing…”

“Well, I’m calling in sick tomorrow, for sure,” Shiro laughed, “but you weren’t too rough.”

“Oooooh… _good idea!_ I’m calling in, too.”

* * *

It took a while, but they managed to run a bath and crawl into their giant tub together. Shiro scrubbed Lance’s back and Lance washed Shiro’s hair. He pulled the white floof of bangs up into a unicorn horn the way his mom had when he was little and then laughed at how adorably grumpy Shiro looked.

Three times, the water went cold so they drained out half and refilled it with fresh hot water, steaming up the mirror. It just felt so good on Lance’s aching muscles and he knew the epsom salts they’d added would help prevent stiffness. Besides, he loved taking baths with Shiro, the two of them soaking together and talking while they cuddled and kissed and flirted.

“I take it you liked your surprise?” Shiro asked eventually. He’d waited until they were out of the tub and were drying each other off to say anything.

“Mmmhmm,” he hummed, pressing a little kiss to Shiro’s right shoulder, above the scars that he was still self-conscious about sometimes. “You seemed to like it a lot, too.”

It was adorable how Shiro would say and do such filthy things in the moment- and yet blush crimson as a rose whenever they were mentioned later. “Ummm… yeah… I guess I did.”

“You guess?” Lance laughed, “okay, you can guess. I know for sure!” He patted Shiro’s cheek affectionately, “love you so much, Takashi. That was amazing. All of it. I loved every minute of it. Okay?”

Still blushing, Shiro nodded, “you’re the best thing that ever happened to me.”

“Right back at you, carino. You’re my whole entire heart. We should get to bed… it’s late.”

“I vote we sleep in the guest room and deal with the mess in the morning!”

“Takashi Shirogane, shit like that is why you are the love of my life! That’s fucking brilliant!”

* * *

Shiro fell asleep almost the instant that his head hit the pillow. Sleep, which had been so elusive for so long after his accident, came easily now. Something about the way he and Lance curled up together kept the bad dreams at bay, let him rest easy.

He didn’t mind that the two cats and the dog all seemed to think that their presence was required for sleep to happen. Or that Lance stole all the pillows in his sleep, throwing them onto the floor one by one as they got ‘too warm’ during the night.

He didn’t even mind it when he was woken out of a dead sleep by an unholy shriek only to see the clock blinking four am and to hear Lance’s voice from the depths of the house. “S’okay! Just found your arm! Scared the hell out of me!”

He shook his head, his heartrate already returning to normal, and smiled at Annie, “rain brings good things… like flowers and crops and all the best parts of my life. You, and Pepper… was even raining the day Keith brought us Sandy… and most of all, him. I love rain now.”

**Author's Note:**

> the "SLAPS" on the mailbox stands for: Shiro, Lance, Annie, Pepper & Sandy... and yes, the dog is named after the one in the same musical that earned the kittens their names.


End file.
